


No that's not an epi-pen in my pants, I'm just happy to see you.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's got a sore throat and his boyfriends have the perfect cure for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No that's not an epi-pen in my pants, I'm just happy to see you.

"My throat hurts." Michael complained as he and the lads spent a lazy afternoon sprawled across the sofa. Michael was in the centre, cushioning both Ray and Gavin as they lay against him. Gavin was fidgeting as he played against Ray on peggle, the latter perfectly still and poised as he calculated his next move.  
"Aw, poor baby Michael." Ray mocked his boyfriend, chewing his lip when he saw Gavin had nearly double his score. Though often quite a graceful loser, Ray had bet Gavin he'd win and was starting to doubt himself.  
"Shut up, it really does." Michael defended himself, wriggling his arm free from behind Gavin's neck and stroking the aching area. He could hear the gents in the kitchen, Geoff having banned the younger guys from helping them cook dinner.

  
"Jack!" Michael cried out, wincing in pain as it hurt his throat more. Michael called for the bearded man because he knew that if anyone had something to help him, it would be Jack.  
"Yeah?" Jack called back from the kitchen, sounding a little distracted as he no doubt did all of the messy work Ryan and Geoff tended to avoid.  
"My throat hurts. Have you got something for me to suck on?" Michael called, instantly regretting his poor choice of words.  
"You can suck my dick, if you'd like Michael." Gavin offered cheekily as Geoff hooted with laughter from the other room. Michael glared at the Brit, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks. Michael could hear Ray snicker from beside him, looking hopelessly at Jack as he entered the room. Michael could tell he was also holding back laughter though, out of a respect Michael's other boyfriends seem to lack.   
"I don't think that'd be helpful, Gavin." Jack said, his voice cracking to hide a giggle.

  
"To be fair," said Ryan as he walked in behind Jack, "its probably why his throat hurts in the first place." He proposed. He laughed when a pillow hit him in his face, courtesy of an extremely irritated Michael. Ryan clearly wanted to stay and torture the younger man more but left when he heard Geoff desperately call out for help from the kitchen. Jack came closer, ruffling Michael's curls as he tipped his head back to pout up at him.  
"Please tell me you have a cough drop or something." Michael mumbled pathetically.  
"What would you do without me?" Jack asked as he fished in his jeans pocket for the pack of cough drops he'd retrieved on the way into the lounge. He opened it for Michael, even going as far as to slip a cough drop between Michael's pouting lips. Michael lifted his head then to avoid choking on it, though he turned and smiled at his boyfriend.  
"Thanks, Jack." He said appreciatively, humming around the sweet.  
"No problem, Michael. Though if the problem resists I do suggest sucking some dick." Jack said jokingly, causing his boyfriend to groan and swat him away. Jack wasn't always the greatest doctor.


End file.
